01-04-2012
Loot from this session: 500 gp: selling Pipes of Haunting 33 gp: loot from Lavender 158 gp: Reward for solving the Lavender case 100 gp: Spoils from the Sewer Run The So-called Cure Zyriel arrived with his newly aquired hippogriff. He had been promoted to the rank of Sargeant in the Sable Company, and finalized his training. A messenger called the party back to The Bank of Abadar and after arriving, Ishani Dhatri tells them of a parfume shop that is rumored to have found a cure for the Blood Veil. When arriving they intimidate their way inside they try to aquire a sample of the cure. After alchemically examining the potion they see that it is made up of sugar, cheap perfume and river-water. Trying to gather more knowledge they confront Vendra Loaggri, the owner of the shop. In a move of panic the owner tried to magically charm Zyriel, but this was quickly countered by Tosti. Vendra is revealed to be a rogue only waiting to backstab with her poison dagger, and after a quick grabble by Xian they succeed in overcoming her, making her surrender. The party was not split on how to proceed. Kyeran wanted to stay and loot the shop, while the rest of the party wanted to hand Vendra in to the guards. While Kyeran stayed back to find gold and raid the shop, the rest left for the Guard. Kyeran was quickly interrupted by two Hellknights and forced to flee. The Korvosan Guard needed more evidence to judge Vendra, and the party had to try the so called cure promising that they will actually cure the test subject. In short, they payed Ishani to heal that subject, and reported back. Sewer Rebellion When going to the marked to do some trading, they were approached by an old woman named Eries, who had a proposal for them. After accepting to hear her out, she reaveled that she was, in fact, a were-rat. She told them of a local wererat leader, Girrigz Ripperclaws, who was planning an uprising against the city while it was weakened by the plague. She knew Girrigz did not have a chance of actually accomplishing anything, but she feared the backlash against her people. In return, she offered information on where to find the ship which sailed into the city just before the plague started. After accepting the task, she told them how to move through the sewers to find his lair Before they came to Girrigz, they had to navigate the sewers, where they encountered some goblins, a will'o'wisp and a small group of thugs and found several valueable items. Tosti started out the raid on Girrigz's base of operations with a well-placed fireball and after fighting through several groups of rats and wererats they confronted Girrigz himself, who they dispatched easily. Returning, Eries thanked them, told them about the ship, the Direption, its location and offered to acquire Potions of Water Breathing for half the normal price for the party to explore the wreck. She also relayed information about some flotsam which was found after the wreckage, which included several bags of coins. The wererats who found them was suspicious and threw it back into the Jeggare River.